One Wish
by OhSnap I'm Reckless
Summary: AU ."Beth is a good girl so gentle sex with her, Lizzie is insecure so you can take manner in your own hands. But you my friend need a bad girl to blow your mind. Its one wish of every boy" He said. Police , fights , Sex , Bitch claps and seducing will happen . Rated T for minor sexual contect , partying and language R&R. Pairing: Carl/Beth, Lizzie/Carl, Sophia/Carl, Sophia/Zach
1. Chapter 1

**First Ed is a nice dad . Second this story is full of sexual frustrated teenagers so some smut is going to happen . But it isn't that bad to be rated M . Anyway sit back relax eat a taco and enjoy my lovelies R&R xx Also sorry for any grammar / spelling mistakes i'm not english ;)**

Chapter 1: Highway to hell

And I'm going down, all the way down

I'm on a highway to hell

(Sophia)

"Sophia! Wake up! " i heard my dad yell from downstairs.I shot straight up , regreting it immediatly. Today i was going to live with my mother in Woodbury. Not that i hated my mother but it was her fault that my parents got divorced . She was suddenly in love with a dude called Daryl . They got married last year and i wasn't there . And i'm sure he only likes her for her money . I ofcourse wanted to live a normal life with my dad here in Terminus . One i didn't want to be known as the "rich girl". Two Woodbury is full of stuck op people . Three all person's of my age around there are all akward virgins that don't know how to party .

But i did something pretty stupid so i am being send away by the governer of Terminus . Wanna know what? I maybe kinda made a car of the princable from my school explode . Long story short : I got expelled and than the gorvener called my father saying that he wanted me out of here . Probaly because that wasn't the only wrong thing i did . I got out of bed and walked to my closet . I had packed all my clothes yesterday exept what i was going to wear today . Which was just some simple hot red highwaisted shorts and a black jack daniels crop top . And ofcourse my favorite white Jordans .

Quickly doing my make-up and curling my hair until i got called . I looked at the ID on my Iphone . To see it was my mom . I declined and brushed my teeth . Once that i was done i walked downstair seeing my father sit at the table reading a newspaper . I grabt an apple."We gotta get going its 10 am and it will take at least 2 hours before we get there" Ed said once he saw me .

My suitcasses where already in the car , so we walked outside and we got on the car . The engine started and i than went litarly highway to hell .

I got out of the car to see my mother standing infront of a mansion with strangers of her age and strangers of my age . I closed the car door which got the attention of them . "Sophia my baby! I missed you so much" Carol said once i reached leaned in for a hug what i quickly denied .

"I'm not a baby Carol, i'm 15" i said rolling my eyes.I could see that she was hurt probaly because i called her Carol not mom and i didn't want a hug from her.

"I know , its just i missed you"

"Well if you didn't left you could have seen me grow up .. "

"You better watch you're mouth lil' girl don't talk to yo mom like that" a redneck interupted me. I turned to him .

"You must be Daryl the one who tooke my mother from me , not that i care" i said and i could see him getting angry and i didn't care at all . I wanted him to hate me , as much as i hated him .

"Sophia! " Carol hissed . I rolled my eyes . "Anyways, this is Lori Grimes and her son Carl" She continued and i looked at the hottest guy i have ever seen in my intire life . His brown hair a little to long but it made him even sexier . And those piercing blue eyes .

"And this are you're sisters" got my attention back .

"WHAT!" i said a little to loud . "I didn't knew i had sister what the fuck" i swore .

"Yeah you have, Mika and Lizzie" she said looking at the two blonde girls standing infront of me . "Lizzie is the older one she is dating Carl" Well fuck , could this be any worse.

"Hi" she said and sticked her hand out . I turned around knowing my hair hit her face and i walked back to my dad . Who was struggeling with my suitcases.

"Dad i can't do this , i knew she had a husband but 2 fucking kids" i whisperd to him .

"You have to" He said . With that he walked away to Carol asking where the suitcases should go . Than they walked inside and wanted me to follow . I didn't even look around the house . My father had put my suitcases in my room . Where i was most of the day .

It was already 11 pm . And i was putting my clothes inside my big wooden closet , it looked like one of those harry potter or narnia closets . The room itself was big the walls where painted a soft green, against the wall in the middle of the room stood my queen sized bed , next to it a big window with a balcony . I looked out of the window, across my house is the Grimes house and there was a window infront of me . After a while of just standing in my room i decided it was time to get in my pj's . So i stripped down now only wearing my sexy lace lingerie , when something caught my eye . There across my window was standing the one and only Carl Grimes staring at me . Like he never saw a girl in lingerie before . I mean he was a girlfriend he can't be a virgin right?

I waved at him , biting my lip . And he smiled waving back at me . Maybe this was going to fun after all . I could totally play with his mind , and maybe his body . Wouldn't that be amazing . I mean i'm a teenage girl i have my needs . And he could fill them in . And a guy can't resist a girl who wants to be messing around in his bed , all night long .


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:A look in the past

My alarm awoke me a fresh day right , Saterday the day of partying. And i was ready to explore this town and to have fun. And hoping that they don't have a age limit to drinking. In Terminus it didn't mather how old you where if you had a fake ID. But i don't know what its like in here. What could possible go wrong? Than ofcourse the event of yesterday night hit me like a train. I dressed up infront of my so called sisters boyfriend. And i'm pretty sure he liked it. He did had this goofy smile on his face. So that can't be bad right? It shouldn't be. "Sophia?" a soft voice said at the other side of my door.

"Yes?" i awnserd.

"Can i come in?" the voice asked.

"Sure" Than the youngest daughter of Carol, Mika walked into my room.

"What is it?" i asked.

"I just wanted to know if you're okay, you seemed pretty upset when you came here"

"I'm sorry about that, its not nothing to loose you're friends, town and father by just one stupid mistake"

"What did you do" I looked down at the floor wondering if i should tell her, or if i should lie. My mind told me to tell her.

"I just thought it was a good idea to throw a firecracker into the princable's car, i didn't thought that the car would explode. And i didn't had the best reputation back there. So the governer dicided that it was time for me to go" She clearly looked shocked at what i just told her.

"But i'm not some crazy maniac that will set fire to this house or something" i quickly added.

"I'm sorry" she said.

"What are you sorry for, its my own damn fault" i said getting of my bed and walking to my closet. "Do you know what weather its gonna be today?"

"Its always sunny here" Mika said and sat on my bed. "You know you're not as bad as Lizzie says you are"

"What does she say about me?" I asked deciding to wear a demin sleeveles vest and a strapless black top with flat studs at the heartline of the shirt, and some highwaisted light blue demin shorts with studs on the pockets. Than grabbing my red laced panties and i decided to wear on oversized shirt so i could easily dress up infront of Mika without her seeing me. I tooke of my panties still wearing the shirt before putting the other ones on. And than slipping on my shorts before pulling of my shirt. I unclapsed the bra before pulling down the straps so i was still coverd. Than putting my red bra over the one i was wearing now and clapsing it, so i basicly was wearing two bra's right now. But that i undid the sleeves of the other one and reached under my new bra and pulled it down so i now was wearing one bra. See i'm smart.

Than i pulled on my shirt and sleeveles vest leaving it open. "Well Lizzie says that you're a bad girl and everyone especialy Carl should stay away from you" Mika said awnsering my quistion.

"Whats up with her and Carl anyway, why would she want me to stay away from him?" I said sitting down infront of my make- up table and starting to work on my cateye.

"Carl gets distracted by other girls very quickly you know, and you are the typical bad girl that every guy wants to spend the night with" She said looking up to me. "At least that's what Lizzie says"

I looked up to her. "Does this look even" i said pointing at my cateye, created by my nodded and i turned back to my mirror putting on some blush and lipgloss.

"Anyway i think that she is just afraid of loosing Carl, i mean they have been together for three years now"

"Three years? Omygod my record was three weeks"

"They did broke up a few times, she was 11 when they got together and he was 13"

"Thats crazy" I walked up to my bed, got down on my knees and ducked to search for my biker boots under my bed.

I heard Mika gasp."Is that a tattoo on you're back?" she said. I found my boots before i got up.

"What the feather on my back?" I asked and she nodded. "Oh yeah i got about a month ago, a friend of my father works there, so i can get tattoo's for free and my dad doesn't mind"

"GIRLS BREAKFAST" A voice screamed from downstairs.

"Lets go" i said and Mika got of my bed and walked to the door, me following her and closing the door behind us, before going downstairs. Walking to the huge kicthen. It has like a bar and stuff. Would be good for party's. And at the right side of the kicthen there is a wooden table where Lizzie was already sitting with Daryl. Mika said down next Daryl and i sat down next to her. Than Carol put pancakes infront of us, everybody attacked but me while Carol sat down next to me. "How did you sleep Sophia?" She asked.

"Fine"

"You should eat something"

"No i don't eat breakfast and in pancakes there are a lot of caleries and it tooke me a while to get this body and i'd like to keep it this way"

"But breakfast is healthy"

"Pancakes aren't" She went silent and started eating. I just drank some coffee and sat there watching them eat.

"Mom, i was wondering if i could invite The Grimes family and Patrick to dinner" Lizzie said breaking the silence.

"Sure, i'll invite The Greene's family" She awnserd.

"Wait as in Hershel Greene?" i asked.

"You know em?" Daryl asked.

"Well i only know Beth and Hershel" i said thinking back at the blonde girl who spilled my drink and her father who tooke me home when i was to drunk to even walk.

"How did you met them?" Mika said.

"Well its not a nice story, not sure if you want to know it"

"You can tell us" Carol said.

"We met at a party she spilled my drink we danced became friends and Hershel tooke me and her home because i could barely walk" i said. Again a silence what i was happy about. Than the doorbell rang. "I'll go" Daryl said walking to the door. After a while, he came back with the brown hair teenage boy behind him.I bit my lip.

"Baby! What are you doing here?" Lizzie said and got up to hug he was hugging her he eyed me. I smirked to him. "So i was wondering if you wanted to come to dinner tonight?" she asked.

"Yeah sure" He said and goddamn even his voice is i desperatly needed to get ready for tonight.I have to look sexy.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Party

(Sophia)

Carl sat down next Lizzie and the family started talking to him about his father and all that kind off shit. And i desperetaly needed a drink. So if i go shopping first i can go to a club later on.I stood up."Where are you going?" Carol said.

"Out" i awnserd

'What do you mean with out"

"Well out of the door exploring town, having fun"

"And what is having fun for you?"

"Shopping that kinda stuff why?"

"Well you don't have the best reputation"

"And i will never change" With that i went upstairs,i stuffed a black booty short, a geek croptop, black thighs, my thigh socks and my high boots.I grabt my wallet there is at least 1000 dollars in it. Carol is rich and she always send me money.I walked downstair again. I was almost out the door. "Sophia wait, we are coming with you" Lizzie's voice called. I growned loudly. I'm still going to do my little plan.

"Hurry up then" i said walking out the door already. The club is just a few streets away. Yeah i've been there before. And i know the owner Shane and the bartender Andrea. So i can get free drinks. I heard the door close behind me, to see Lizzie, Mika and Carl walking up to me. Really Mika is no way going to get in there she is like 13? And people have sex in the corner of the club. I turned to them.

"Okay let me get this clear, i'm going to have fun and you guys are not going to get in my way so shut up and leave me alone" I said walking away from them.

"Wait what do you mean with fun?" Lizzie asked.

"That means going to the best club ever getting drunk and fuck the hottest guy in there, and nobody is going to stop. So you or are going to snitch me out or you join the having fun. But i don't think you guys are going to that, and if you snitch me i will tell that you and that little dude where totally making and Mika was watching" i said still walking.

"Okay we'll shut up if we can join" Lizzie said. I just ignored her and walked away ready to get some.

I walked into the club. The music playing loudly, people going crazy on the dancefloor the red lightning made the club really toxic .Seeing Amy dance on the table. "Hey amy!" i screamed over the music. She stopped dancing screamed and ran up to me. She hugged me.

"Come on i'm gonna change" i said and she grabbed my hand so we could go to the back where all the dancers dress up and stuff like that. Like i said, i know the owner so i know the dancers, bartenders and i'm basicly family.

"Hey girls" i said and they all reacted by screaming hugging me. I dropt my bag on the floor and tooke of my shirt and shorts. Than pulling on my thighs, shorts socks than shirt and my boots. Than i walked back to the font, seeing Lizzie akwardly standing in the corner and Carl drinking at the bar. I send Mika with Jacqui to i don't know draw or something. I smirked and walked up to Carl.

"Enjoying your drink" i whisperd in his ear. And than i sat down next to him.

"Yeah, its good" he said smiling.

"Sophia?" a low voice said i looked up at the bar tender and smiled.

"Hey big tiny"

"Same as usual?" he asked and i nodded. He made my drink and handed me the jack daniels. I tooke a sip feeling it go straight to my brain. And that felt good. Before i knew it the time was flying by and i was drunk as hell. Lizzie had went to Jacqui to and i was here alone at the bar with Carl who was looking even hotter than a few hours ago. And i just wanted to fuck his brains out. Just as i wanted to make my move my phone rang. I picked up without thinking.

"Hello?" i said

"Sophia? You need to get home, i'm making dinner" she said i hang up and told Carl that we had to get going, so i went to the back dressed up said everyone goodbye. And we started walking home. Which was really hard scince i could barely stand, so i would have to stay upstrair until the alcahol wore off.

I went straight upstairs without even looking at Carol and Daryl. Once i was upstairs i layed down on my bed just thinking. I was totally into kissing Carl or maybe it was just the alcahol and the static. Probaly... I hope. I could feel it wearing off but i still wanted to do something dirty. So i waited for dressing up until i could see Carl going in his room. So i tooke of my shirt and i could see him watching me.

I licked my teeth and winked at him, before taking of my pants and walking to the closet. Knowing he was watching me i smirked. I could mess with his head by now closing the curtains, so i closed my closet and walked to the window. And than i closed the curtain. Leaving a confused Carl in his room.

**A/N: OMG 4 followers 3 favorites and 2 reviews! Thank you soo much. This chapter is a bit short but the next one will be the dinner. And after that school. So leave a review.**

**ALSO!**

**It may be a bit confusing, that on how i put the pairings. The story includes: Sophia/ Zach, Beth/ Carl, the story will probaly be about Sophia and Carl getting into a relationship.**

**If you have quistions, or idea's PM meee. XXXXX, sorry for spelling/ grammar mistakes**


	4. Chapter 4

(Sophia)

I looked in the mirror smiling, i looked good. My hair perfectly curled, make- up even. On purpose i wore a black lace dress, that just stopped under my butt. I liked it especialy so i could dissepoint Carol. I knew i would get the knowing looks of the people around scince my boots where over my knees and my socks to my thights.

"Sophia! Come downstairs honey the guests are here!" Carol said and i rolled my eyes. I just did a final look in the mirror and i went downstairs, hoping i will not fall on my face in these boots. Once i was downstairs people looked at me with eyes wide, exept for Lori and Rick. Lori just smiled at me and Rick was talking with Daryl not caring what i was wearing.

"Hey Girl" Beth said and she hugged me.

"Hey, looking good" i said and looked at her hot pink fluffy dress.

"You too" she said. I smiled.

"Sophia can i talk to you for a second" Carol said, i followed her to the kitchen. She turned around and looked like she was about to hit me in the face. And honestly i wouldn't even mind.

"What are you doing? This isn't some club. Why can't you dress like Mika and Lizzie" She said, Lizzie and Mika where both wearing the same purple dress with white flowers that hit their knees.

"No thanks i don't want to look like a little bitch" i said.

"Well you are looking like a whore" She said and she was shocked of what she just said.

"Wonder where i got it from" i said and walked away from her. Not going back to the diner but walking to the door. When i walked through it, i slammed the door closed. I know i hate my mother, but that doesn't mean it doesn't hurt when she says stuff like that. I just walked not knowing where my feet where taking me. I just had to get out of here. And tonight i wouldn't come back.

It probaly wasn't the best idea for a 15 year old girl to walk outside at night on her own, upset wearing this dress. But i couldn't care less, if somebody wanted to rape me, i'll just make it a one night stand. I didn't look where i was going until i bumbed into someone almost knocking me over, but that person grabt my arm before i could fall over.

I looked up to see a girl with dark hair pulled into two pigtails. "I'm sorry" i said to her.

"Its okay" she said. "I'm Rosita"

"Sophia" i awnserd.

"Oh so your Carol's daughter?" She asked and i could just hear the hate in her voice when she said Carol's name.

"Yeah, whats up with the hate, i thought i was the only one who disliked her" i said.

"Do you really want to know?" she asked and i nodded. Maybe i could still make it a fun night. "We could get some drinks if you want to, it looks like you need one" she said and i smiled. Maybe this could still be a fun night after all.

* * *

(Lizzie)

Dinner was going perfect, nobody was bothered by the fact that Sophia has been gone for a while now. We where at dessert now. Until Rick's phone rang. He looked on the ID. "Sorry i have to take this its my work" he said and walked away to the kitchen. A few seconds later i felt someone's hand on my leg, i looked to my right. It was Carl.

I gave him a glare and puched his hand away. I never liked it when he touched me like that. I promised Carol that i had to be at least 16 until i ever have sex. But Carl is 16. So its pretty hard scince he wants to go next level with me, but i'm not comfbarteble doing that. Yes i was afraid he would run off to do someone else. But Carol said he wouldn't and i'm pretty sure his parents won't let him.

After a while Rick came back. "Its Sophia, she is really drunk and at a party, i just got called for back- up because she is into fighting at the moment" he said and walked out the door, after giving Carol a dirty look.

"Oh my" Carol said, "Its all my fault"

"What happend than?" Maggie asked.

"She called Lizzie and Mika a little bitch, and i called her a whore. Than she said wonder who i got it from" She said, everybody seemed shocked.

"You can't just call your daughter a whore" Lori said.

"Well she had it coming, and she had no right to tell that my daughters are little bicthes and she called me a whore to" Carol said, and i fully agreed with her. But the rest did not seem convinced.

"Don't you sometimes think of what she has been through, her mother suddenly left with another. Ed started drinking and she possible too. But he never laid a hand on her. Ed is a nice guy" Glenn said, leaving me confused.

* * *

(Rick)

I finally arived at the party. And there she was, her lip was bleeding and she could barely stand straight. I got out of the car, feeling sorry for the poor girl. Her mother lied about Ed beating her so she had a 'good reason' to leave him. But we all knew he didn't hit her. Yes he had a temper but he would never be violent. Or else Sophia would have come here with bruises.

"I got it" i said and walked up to her, and the other cops left.

"What are you going to do? Arrest me? Send me away again? I'm fine with all of it" she said when i sat down on the pavement.

"I'm gonna' take you home" i said.

"No, take me to jail please that would be less of a hell than there"

"Trust me, you can stay with us if you want to, Lori will help you out" I said hoping she would come now. She looked up at me and i stood up and grabbed her hand knowing she can't stand or walk. I let her in the car, and drove back. While she was quiet and looking down the intire ride. And i again felt sorry for her.

**Another chapter done son. Sorry for the suckish chapter anyway. LEAVE A REVIEW!**


End file.
